Just follow my directions
by PencilMonkey
Summary: Great. Just great. How is Tony going to finish his work now? Maybe the super-soldier sitting in the corner can help him. Pre-slash or Bromance.


**A/N: Hey guys, I apologize for my lack of update on IJWTFA... This week was as busy as the last one and the upcoming one will be as charged, also. I did start writting it but it isn't anywhere near done :/**

**So, I decided to give you guys a small fic instead. I wrote this one before IJWTFA but on the same day. It was just so I can get in the groove of writting again.**

**The ending might be old news, because I was stuck without Internet in a foreign country with my family last July. I only had my iPad for entertainment and writting is fun :D**

**I haven't edited it, yet and my knowledge of cars is very VERY limited.**

* * *

"Dummy?"

Great, just great. Really what he needed. Just when he decided to upgrade JARVIS, the power went out. None of his pet robots worked and he really needed assistance for this job to get done.

Tony grunted in frustration, the only things on were the emergency lights and all he could see was how of a mess his workshop was. He spun around and looked through his tools, damn it, he couldn't even find where the wrench was: How is he going to get this over with? The proclaimed genius threw his hands in the air and waved them in signs of great annoyance.

"I'll help you out, Tony."

At the far corner of his workshop, sitting on a stool by himself, Steve Rogers who was just now sketching who knows what offered his help. He was now holding a flashlight because the emergency lights didn't reach his corner. Where did he find that?

For a few months now, Steve have decided that Tony's personal space was the ideal place to sketch and it gave him a good vibe, whatever that means. Besides, he wasn't complaining. Sometimes the captain brings coffee and sometimes it's cool to have somebody to talk to that isn't one of his creations.

When he isn't wearing the Captain America persona, Steve's a pretty cool guy. He isn't as uptight as he is during battles or trainings and he has some cool anecdotes from the pass. Contrary to popular beliefs, the super soldier adapts very well to technology, he might get that lost puppy look sometimes but when he gets it, it becomes almost fluid like he has always use them. They get along pretty well and they share a few good laughs. Plus, he is very good-looking and whenever Tony teases him too much, he gets pink all over. Cute.

After the first month, they became friends and a few more weeks, if Tony dared to say it, they were best of friends. Almost inseparable even outside the workshop.

Back to the matter at hand, the blond had offered his assistance and the brunette wasn't sure. Tony looked around again then raised an eyebrow at the general direction of Steve.

"I don't know, Cap" he said, "maybe you should just go back to your doodles."

Steve looked at him and smiled, "I might surprise you." and he just went back to his sketchbook.

Tony brushed him off and tried to go back to work. He looked for his wrench again, damn it, where was it?

"In the second drawer of the bureau to your right."

Tony jumped at that. He was sure he didn't say it out loud and the Capsicle wasn't a mind reader. He looked over at Steve and he was just smiling that sweet smile of his. He followed the given directions and found his good old wrench. With a cry of triumph he thanked the good captain who just went back to drawing with that intense look of concentration in his eyes.

For a few hours, it went like this: whenever Tony grunted in frustration or ask where the fuck was the _insert tool here_, Steve would tell him where to look without even taking his eyes off his art project or whatever it was. It must be something important to have him draw so furiously, anyway, back to work.

The genius playboy philanthropist was modifying one of his old collection cars to give to Happy. It was his birthday tomorrow and he didn't want to be late, especially when he actually remembered the date. He wanted to make it a super awesome car for his super awesome chauffeur to drive on his off days. Hey, whoever said Tony wasn't a generous person or an all around good boss was surely mistaken. Just last week, he finally finished Clint's goddamn arrows that electrocute on contact. He also designed Bruce a pair of pants that won't tear whenever the Other Guy came out and he didn't even ask for it, what are science bros for, no?

Tony was going to work under the hood when his last grunt of frustration came out. He couldn't see a thing! The black wife beater he was wearing covered too much of the arc reactor. How was he going to upgrade the motor for more horsepower, now? Argh!

Suddenly, exactly where he needed to work on lit up. Without him noticing, Steve had walked over to him and used the flashlight to illuminate him, for lack of better words.

"Thought you'd need a light", Steve smiled down at Tony with soft eyes and all.

They just stayed there and stared at each other for a few beats. Until, just before it turned too awkward, Tony decided to break the silence.

"I want to have your adopted babies", he blurted out and managed to make it sound casual.

Even from the glow of the flashlight, he could see that Steve was blushing.

Like he said, cute.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

**I will find time to write, but I can't this weekend because of the Montreal Comic Con. I bought a shirt with a light as the arc reactor on ThinkGeek for Saturday and I'm going as the TARDIS for Sunday ;)**


End file.
